


CARRY THAT WEIGHT

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Para Tony es muy difícil, en ocasiones, recordar que Peter no es más que un chico de secundaria de quince, corrección, dieciséis años. El muchacho, con sus dieciséis primaveras y sus desarrollados sentidos arácnidos no puede evitar ser, después de todo, un adolescente como todos los demás, lleno de curiosidad, imprudencia y una completa torpeza social. Al principio su interacción se había colocado en el punto de lo incomodo, con Peter actuando como un conejo deslumbrado ante cada cosa que Tony hacia o decía y de inmediato se noto que Peter tenía dificultades para mantenerse las cosas para sí mismo. Es por esto que cuando la primera insinuación aterrizo sobre él Tony estaba casi esperándola.





	CARRY THAT WEIGHT

CARRY THAT WEIGHT  
Para Tony es muy difícil, en ocasiones, recordar que Peter no es más que un chico de secundaria de quince, corrección, dieciséis años. El muchacho, con sus dieciséis primaveras y sus desarrollados sentidos arácnidos no puede evitar ser, después de todo, un adolescente como todos los demás, lleno de curiosidad, imprudencia y una completa torpeza social. Al principio su interacción se había colocado en el punto de lo incomodo, con Peter actuando como un conejo deslumbrado ante cada cosa que Tony hacia o decía y de inmediato se noto que Peter tenía dificultades para mantenerse las cosas para sí mismo. Es por esto que cuando la primera insinuación aterrizo sobre él Tony estaba casi esperándola.  
-Entonces, Señor Stark- Dijo el muchacho desde su mesa de trabajo en el laboratorio, aun inclinado sobre la pieza metálica en la que trabajaba.  
\- Mi tía May cumple años en una semana y le encantaría que usted estuviera presente.  
Tony se retiro los lentes de seguridad procurando ocultar su gesto de leve molestia producido no por la descarada malicia del muchacho, si no por su atrevimiento al pensar que él no lo notaria. Al conocer a May Parker se vio levemente descolocado por su despampanante belleza, pero en los meses posteriores y tras reclutar a Peter para su “internado” (entiéndase los Vengadores) , la mujer había hecho más que clara su sospecha de que algo no iba bien con este supuesto internado que le consumía a Peter más tiempo del que ella creía prudente. Claramente May buscaba proteger a Peter como cualquier adulto razonable y pensante, era más que obvio que ella veía a Tony como un extraño sujeto de mediana edad demasiado interesado en su extremadamente joven, y altamente influenciable sobrino. Entonces, que de repente resultara que la mujer ansiaba su presencia en su cumpleaños, al que claramente solo estaban invitadas personas de su agrado, resultaba en una maquinación claramente generada por Peter.  
El adolescente abandono sus tareas y se aproximo a Tony, sus ojos avellanados chispeantes de inteligencia lo observaron con detenimiento, esperando una respuesta.  
-No creo que eso sea buena idea Peter, pero si quieres puedo adelantar tu pago de esta semana para que le compres un lindo regalo- Conociendo la terquedad del muchacho prosiguió con su actividad sin mirarlo siquiera planteando un punto muerto en la conversación, subió más la música de fondo rogando por que Peter captara la indirecta, tras unos segundos el chico acepto su temporal derrota y se reincorporo a su faena, aun así Tony no pudo evitar observar el gesto retador del muchacho, obviamente este no era el fin de su plan.  
Algunos días después Tony no se sentía particularmente bien, se miro al espejo, se detuvo un momento al ver su mano temblar al anudarse la corbata, este era uno de “esos” días. Arranco la prenda deslizándola por su cuello y la arrojo al lavamanos, inclinándose sobre él mismo, le tomo una tremenda fuerza de voluntad reincorporarse; hacia algún tiempo todo le tomaba un terrible esfuerzo.  
Procurando despejarse tomo su móvil, varias notificaciones habían sonado en espera de su atención, un mensaje en especial le ocasiono una divertida impresión, un mensaje de Peter, era una fotografía para ser más específicos. En la misma aparecía la bella imagen de May Parker, sentada en el sillón de su sala, mismo que Tony un recordaba como una afrenta al estilo y el buen gusto, con un vestido rojo que le sentaba de maravilla y sonriendo fascinada ante un soso pastel de cumpleaños, era una fotografía semi profesional y Tony razono de inmediato que Peter la había tomado con mucho esmero, resaltando con cuidado la belleza de su tía para hacerla lucir como una diosa griega, debajo de la foto aparecía otro mensaje, uno que dejaba más que en claro el ritmo del juego:  
“Ooops Sr Stark, destinatario equivocado…lo siento”  
Pensó en varias formas de reprender al muchacho como era debido, pensó en enviarle un tosco mensaje exhortándolo a contactarse con el por este medio solo en caso de emergencias, pero por una vez en su vida decidió no ser el idiota que todos esperaban que fuera y se limito a ignorar el mensaje, y a su vez ignorar las intenciones de este, dejándolo pasar como una travesura juvenil que no estaba dispuesto a alentar.  
Peter demostró entonces no ser un chico fácil de desanimar. Casi un mes después mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos de Stark´s Industries el muchacho soltó la más clara muestra de sus ridículas intenciones.  
-¿Señor Stark, que hará esta noche? es el día de Acción de Gracias- Tony se detuvo en seco apenas notando el otoño a través de las ventanas, las hojas crujientes y calcinadas en los jardines y el enfriamiento del ambiente, se preocupo al notar que no sabía, ni le importaba, en que día vivía. Miro al chico a su lado y decidió que no le seguiría más el juego.  
-No creo que esa sea una conversación para la oficina Señor Parker- Aunque busco ser tajante, su tono fue calmo y levemente dulcificado, Peter era un chico amable e inteligente, le había tomado bastante aprecio, esto refreno su reacción.  
Peter lo miro con sus ojos de venado, se hizo el desentendido.  
-A tía May le encantaría que nos acompañara a cenar…- El muchacho se tenía bastante confianza, más de la que Tony consideraría prudente; tras semanas sacando el tema de su tía cada segundo, contándole a Tony cuanto ella hacía y mostrándole fotografías aleatorias y extremadamente halagadoras de la mujer era momento de hacerle saber al chico que su plan no era tan maestro como pensaba.  
-Últimamente la mencionas bastante Peter, pareciera que quieres emparejarnos- Por descabellada que le sonara tal idea esas eran las intenciones de Peter, hasta el más denso de los hombres lo podría haber notado.  
-¿Yo?...por supuesto que no Señor Stark… ¿Cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión? ¿Usted y mi increíblemente genial y soltera tía?… ¡que locura!- El exagerado histrionismo del menor le hizo reír, algo que últimamente le hacía bastante falta. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y caminaron juntos a la salida.  
Por la noche, mientras degustaba un vaso de whiskey que le sabia a bilis Tony decidió pensar en la actitud de Peter. No sabía si era la ausencia palpable de Pepper en el panorama lo que hizo pensar al chico en convertirse en la celestina. Ojala fuera ese el caso. El aire frio del otoño le acaricio las mejillas, estaba sentado en el balcón de su habitación a treinta pisos del suelo, resguardado en su torre fortificada de acero, concreto y sombras. Recargo la frente en la barandilla y dejo caer la ambarina bebida al vacio, el líquido se distorsiono en el viento como un pensamiento y Tony supo que sentirse tan miserablemente solo se empezaba a notar.  
Las festividades llegaron tan de repente como siempre y Tony únicamente deseaba estar solo, Peter estaba de vacaciones y esto le era levemente mas cómodo por que sentirse miserable en compañía anulaba por completo el efecto de todo el asunto. Hasta que el muchacho se apareció en su oficina, su gesto era tan resuelto y su actitud tan firme que Tony no sabía qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza.  
-Hey Peter, ¿Qué haces aquí?...deberías disfrutar tus vacaciones- Ambos sabían que Peter se había presentado varias veces en la última semana, Tony debió dar la orden estricta de que no le dieran acceso. El muchacho parecía empeñado en hacerle compañía.  
-Señor Stark ya sé que en época vacacional no puedo estar aquí, solo vine a…- Trago salvia visiblemente contrariado entre decir lo que quería decir o callárselo.  
-¿Señor Stark está usted bien?- La pregunta voló en el aire perfumado a canela y navidad, tan corta como letal. No era una pregunta casual y de cortesía. Era una preocupación tan solida y real como los muros que sostenían la edificación. Tony iba a desmoronarse, era un accidente de auto apunto de ocurrir y lo mas triste, era tan obvio que hasta Peter lo pudo notar.  
-Claro que estoy bien- Dijo fingiendo demencia, prosiguió leyendo un reporte de finanzas que le pareció estar redactado en sanscrito.  
-Y estoy un poco ocupado Peter, te veré después- Su mano ondulo hacia la puerta, sin dignarse a mirar a su joven visita, instándolo a retirarse. Pero se requería mucho más que desdén para ahuyentar a Peter Parker.  
-¿Esta triste porque extraña a la señorita Potts?- Ahora la pregunta se le clavo en el pecho como un aguijón, un aguijón de ira, soledad y vergüenza. Verse cuestionado por un chiquillo no estaba en su lista de deseos de navidad, tampoco era que se le cumplieran los deseos con frecuencia.  
-¡Peter no estás en posición de hacerme esas preguntas!...!no te permito ser tan imprudente niño!...mi vida no es de tu incumbencia.  
-Lo siento señor Stark, es que…estoy preocupado por usted y...  
-¡Tu preocupación esta fuera de lugar y no la necesito! ¡Retírate Peter no me colmes la paciencia!  
-Pero señor…  
-¡Retírate Peter!- Tony alzo mas la voz, encolerizado, dirigiendo su rabia al joven mensajero del destino que había abierto la válvula de presión haciéndolo estallar. Peter retrocedió dos pasos como un niño asustado que ha hecho algo terriblemente malo.  
-Lo siento Señor Stark no quise ser entrometido…  
-¡Pues lo fuiste!...-Tony camino hacia el, fue casi cómico como Peter, quien fácilmente podría noquearlo con el dedo meñique se encorvo en sí mismo, intimidado al ver la terrible silueta de Tony Stark montado en cólera.  
-¡Largo de mi oficina mocoso imprudente!...- Tomo al chico por la capucha de la chaqueta y lo empujo fuera de su oficina cerrándole la puerta en las narices.  
La rabia le corroía cada centímetro del cuerpo; no necesitaba la tonta preocupación de nadie; odiaba a la gente con sus burdas intenciones de ayudarlo; entrometiéndose en sus asuntos e incapaces de comprender lo que le sucedía. Tomo su abrigo y salió como el demonio de su oficina, camino y camino sin dirección alguna por las calles abarrotadas de insulsas personas que aun tenían el descaro de emocionarse por algo tan estúpido como la navidad. No sabía a dónde iba pero eso no importaba. Nadie lo esperaba en el cubo genérico en el que vivía rodeado de frio mármol y de espejos que no hacían más que regresarle el reflejo de un hombre acabado. Su tonto subconsciente le jugo la peor de las pasadas ya que, sin darse cuenta, sus propios pies le habían conducido al único que lugar que había evitado por dos años, el helado parque, al contrario de las calles del centro estaba desierto, la inminente nevada había ahuyentado a los transeúntes y amantes de las mascotas. Exhalo dándose cuenta que su respiración se volvía agitada, su aliento se condensaba en un vaho blanquecino.  
Avanzo algunos pasos más y observo un banco en particular, en ese mismo banco un idiota le había confesado su idiota amor, y él, siendo el más idiota de todos, le había creído. Sintió ganas de arrancar la maldita cosa del suelo, desaparecer todo el parque del mapa. Se dio cuenta de que empezaba a pensar como villano.  
Ahora, como no podía simplemente arrancar todo un parque de la ciudad no le quedo más que sentarse en aquella banca a contemplar el lago congelado. Unos pasos ligeros se aproximaban, espero que fuera un pato. No lo era.  
-¿Me puedo sentar, señor Stark?- Peter se le acerco con cautela, su voz salió muy baja y tensa.  
-Haz lo que quieras, es un maldito mundo libre- Maldijo al niño araña, probablemente lo había seguido todo el tiempo y él ni siquiera se había percatado.  
El chico tomo asiento y contempló también el lago, inhalo profundamente.  
-Cuando mi tío murió, fue muy duro-Tony se giro violentamente observando como el muchacho hablaba sin hacer expresión alguna.  
-Peter…  
-No duro como cuando te roban la bicicleta o se te cae el pase del metro; fue…definitivo e injusto. La clase de cosas que no se pueden corregir y no sabes que hacer. Yo me porte como un tonto y me encerré en un torbellino de enojo. Me sentía tan impotente y…muy muy enojado- La temperatura bajaba cada vez más y las mejillas de Peter estaban enrojecidas. Tony no sabia que decir ni entendía a que venía el tópico.  
-Fue la primera vez que reprobé…y reprobé porque yo quería reprobar. Quería que todos me preguntaran como estaba para poder gritarles, arrojar cosas y hacer una estúpida rabieta. Sentía que un día me incendiaria al dormir por toda este resentimiento- Tomo aire y se metió las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta.  
-Entonces lo conocí a usted, todo genial y..cool- Al escucharlo, Tony comprendió a donde iba.  
-¿Y?...te diste cuenta de que nos parecemos?- Claramente ese era el punto, Peter trataba de sacar a Tony de su ridículo estado compartiendo su propia tragedia. Peter esbozó una sonrisa un poco burlona.  
-Claro que no señor Stark…usted es tal como mi tía May.  
Tony parpadeo enarcando una ceja, esa no se la esperaba.  
-Cuando las cosas malas pasan, personas como mi tía y usted toman todo lo malo y se lo echan en las espaldas, sostienen a todo y a todos y sufren mucho, pero en silencio, se esconden tras el hecho de que son geniales y…ya sabe…atractivos. Y se ríen y son sarcásticos, pero por dentro están muy lastimados. Mi tía solía llorar en la terraza por horas, lloraba tanto que hizo florecer las enredaderas, se escondía para que nadie la viera llorar y sufrir, porque pensaba que no era lo que se esperaba de ella- El muchacho sonrió con tristeza , decidió a proseguir.  
-Entonces yo llegaba de la escuela con un reporte y la hacía enojar con mis tonterías y ella debía lidiar conmigo, se tragaba su propio dolor para ocuparse del mío ; tal como usted lo hace- Ahora sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, Tony le extendió un pañuelo.  
-Mi tía había perdido a su esposo y yo jamás me ocupe de abrazarla, de sentarme con ella y decirle que íbamos a estar bien…me convertí en parte de su tragedia y me porte como un tonto egoísta, la deje que se sintiera sola…perdida. Cuando usted me llevo a Alemania, vi exactamente lo mismo, pasaron las cosas malas y todos se giraron hacia usted…y usted lo permitió…las personas con las que creyó podía contar le dieron la espalda- Tony sintió ganas de corregirlo, decirle que no eran personas, si no “persona”, singular, solo uno.  
-Tal vez quería emparejarlo con mi tía, creo que sería genial…aunque también un poco improbable. Pero yo…solo quería…no se…ayudarlo a superar al ser amado que perdió, quien quiera que sea- Un sepulcral silencio se genero entre los dos, Peter pensó que era todo lo que podía hacer. Lo último que deseaba era seguir importunando, pensó que era hora de marcharse, se puso de pie y al girarle Tony se aclaro la garganta, como tratando de deshacer un nudo formado en la misma.  
-Steve…el…- Trago saliva como tratando de pasarse una pelota de ligas de caucho.  
-Se paró ahí justo donde tu estas, me miro a los ojos y me dijo que me amaba y que queria que estuvieramos juntos, me alzo en sus brazos y me beso, un año y medio después casi me mata en Siberia, por defender al hombre que asesino a mi familia. Esa fue una traición bíblica que me carcomió hasta los huesos- Peter se sintió helado de pies a cabeza, mas confundido de lo que jamás había estado en la vida ante las palabras de Tony, de todas las posibilidades esta jamás se le llego a ocurrir. El “Steve” era, ni más ni menos, Steve Rogers.  
-No estoy bien Peter y jamás lo volveré a estar, pero es porque esa no es mi naturaleza, pero aprecio muchísimo que pienses eso de mi, que soy esta especie de columna en la vida de las personas- Peter apenas iba a refutar. A decirle que era mucho más que eso, que era el hombre más inteligente, sacrificado y valiente que había conocido y que deseaba ser como él un día, no tuvo oportunidad. Un auto negro aparco en la acera del parque, sabía lo que eso significaba.  
-Ve a casa con tu tía , es Navidad y ambos deben estar juntos. Yo estaré bien…no te preocupes- Su gesto era de cotidiana desesperanza Peter supo que ahora si debía irse, había muy pocas cosas que un niño como el podrían hacer por un hombre tan grande como Tony Stark.  
Peter se marcho pero el permaneció un rato mas en el parque, no quería aceptarlo, pero haberle dicho eso una sola vez, a una sola persona por primera vez, se sintió como sacarse un clavo del pecho. Si, aun se sentía traicionado y abandonado a niveles moleculares, pero ahora al menos alguien más lo sabía; al menos ahora había una sola persona en el mundo que comprendía el peso aplastante de su vida y tener eso era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en este momento.  
Camino de nuevo, pero esta vez el aire no le ardía en el cuerpo, la nieve se sentía en su piel como un tacto gentil y casi purificador.  
Entró a su casa, toda bordes grises y esquinas metálicas. Un ventanal enorme le revelaba una vista invernal y gélida. Entonces, en toda esta monocromática estampa un brillo dorado destello, sobre la mesa de cristal en la sala había una caja pequeña, envuelta en un sugerente papel metálico. Tomo el paquete suponiendo que Rhodey había dejado un obsequio, desgarro el papel y retiro la tapa, unas dog tags relucían en su interior, unos pasos se acercaban a sus espaldas. Se giro bruscamente, lo que vio, lo paralizo.  
-Steve…

**Author's Note:**

> Espero hacer una continuacion de este fic, todo depende de que se me ocurra y de sus comentarios. Gracias por leer <3


End file.
